Predictions
by Riveting Red Pants
Summary: I have a few predictions for the last book in The Mortal Instruments series, and I am SO excited for it to come out, so I decided to write about one of my predictions. Magnus gets shown the future, and doesn't like what he sees.
1. Chapter 1

Predictions

Magnus strolled the streets and whistled a timeless tune that he didn't quite remember the name of. That was one thing about being so old, there were constantly images, songs, and scents floating in his memory that seemed to travel out of time and into his awareness. He tried to remember where this one was from. It was slow and sad but beautiful. Something about an epic love story where the man dies, leaving the woman alone to mourn over him. Oh where had he heard it? Was it at a party? No. This wasn't party music. A concert? A funeral? Angel knows he'd been to enough of those. But the memory refused to resurface, so he was left to whistle the sad melody alone with his old age.

Suddenly a hand jumped into his path and grabbed hold of his bright yellow jacket. He glanced down at it momentarily, wondering how he should curse the mundane who dare grip him, before looking up into a dark face.

"You have a certain destiny hanging about you." This intrigued him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and gently pushing off the hand that gripped him. The woman was young, in her fifties maybe, she had a weathered face with eyes so bright blue they were almost white. They seemed to shine like beacons. She had a shawl wrapped around her and copious amounts of jewelry jangled when she moved, which she did, gesturing with her hands dramatically.

"There is a certain doom in your future. Would you like to know more son? I tell fortunes! Step inside step inside!" And before Magnus could protest, she was gripping him again and yanking him inside her tiny, smoky shop. Of course, with a little spark of blue fire he could be free of this wench. But something about her interested him. He decided to sit and let her say her piece. She threw him into a chair and sat opposite him on a table with a ball shaped object in the middle covered by a purple silk cloth. This was all very cliché. Magnus rubbed his temple. Why had he come inside again?

"I presume this will not be free?" The woman laughed.

"Are you a fortune teller too?" She asked. Magnus smiled crookedly.

"Of sorts." He answered, crossing his arm and thrumming his fingers against his jacket.

"No it will not be free, twenty bucks per fortune."

"That is fine. Read away." The woman unveiled the crystal ball dramatically, arms waving through the air and Magnus sat back, amused. "What do you see?" He asked, pretending to believe in her. In this. She was no real child of Lilith, just a mundie out to make a buck.

"Oh no, I do not tell the fortunes to you dear."

"Well then what am I paying you for?" He asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Now now, calm down, normally I read the fortunes to the customer. But I can tell you," She gestured grandly, "Will be able to see your own future." Magnus looked at her questioningly. Did she know he was a warlock? Was she born with the sight? "What game are you playing at?" He asked.

"No game. Just clear your mind and look." She waved a hand over the crystal ball and suddenly it was filled with maroon smoke. Magnus leaned close to the ball, inspecting it for trickery. Then, there was no ball. There was no room. He was kneeling on a battle field, corpses of the dead littering the ground around him. There was chaos, but he didn't hear it. It was as if time had frozen and it was only him, alone, with a small form in his arms. He looked down and saw the worst possible thing he could see. Alec lay, blood splattering his entire front. His breath was coming in short, shallow pulls, and his beautiful blue eyes were starting to fade a little bit.

"ALEC NO!" He cried, blue sparks instantly leaped from his finger tips. "NO NO NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" He shouted. Someone screamed something at him, Isabelle blocking opponents flying at him, but he didn't care. His hands shook and his blue sparks sought out Alec's injuries, seeking to repair them, but finding too much damage. "I've fixed you before Alec." Tears rained down on Alec, spilling from Magnus's golden cat eyes. "Do you remember when we first met? Do you remember that greater demon? You defeated it didn't you? You were the hero. Be the hero now. You can defeat this." His energy was starting to wane as he poured fourth his power to heal his love.

"Magnus . . ." Alec knew. He was so young, and yet somehow he always knew. Magnus's world was black with grief.

"No . . . please." He begged, closing his eyes against the pain.

"Save your strength."

"Don't you see Alec? That is what I am trying to do. You are my strength." Alec smiled a tiny smile before he winced in pain.

"You know I'm sorry, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"No it does. I can't . . . I can't go without letting you know I'm sorry. I . . . I didn't want to be another chapter in your life. Another minor character. I wanted the story to be about us." He groaned and it seemed as though the blood flowed from him even faster.

"Shh . . . it is Alec. You could never be a minor character in my life. I love you."

"Will you always love me? I don't care if it's true, I just need to hear it." He smiled again, sadly this time.

"Of course it's true! Of course I will always love you." Magnus felt as if his chest was somehow collapsing. "Please my love, please hold on. We're going to-,"

"Magnus . . . don't lie to yourself like that. We both know I'm dying."

"I-,"

"I want you to know I would've never gone through with it."

"Alec I forgive you. I forgive you a thousand times over. Please don't let your last thoughts be remorse."

"My last thoughts won't be. They will be only of you." Magnus's entire body shook now, he leaned down to press a kiss to Alec's lips.

"I love you Alexander."

"I love you too Magnus. I will always love you, even after death." There were no more words to say. Magnus just held him as he slipped away. Somewhere, Izzy screamed. Somewhere, Jace was bleeding from a rune etched permanently into his skin. Somewhere Alec was joining his brother and looking down onto Magnus, holding his form, and sending him strength like he always did.

Magnus lurched back into his chair, breathing heavily. The woman sitting across from him looked to him grimly.

"How do I . . . how do I make it so that never happens?"

"You can not."

"I HAVE TO!"

"No matter what path you take, the road will always end there."

"No . . ." Magnus felt as though his world were falling apart.

"You always knew he would die."

"NOT NOW! NOT THIS YOUNG! HE NEEDS-,"

"We all have our time to go." Magnus stared at her incredulously.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" He demanded. She smiled slowly.

"No one of consequence. You have to go to him. Go to him and live out what little he has left in peace." Magnus jumped up from the chair and threw her a twenty dollar bill, then ran out the door. He started to run as if his life depended on it, his feet instantly finding the way without thinking. The wind blew at his back, propelling him forward, and the people on the crowded New York streets seemed to part like the red sea as he launched down the sidewalks. He stopped on the institute steps and rang the doorbell.

"ALEC! ALEC PLEASE COME OUT!" Finally, the door opened. "Alec I- I can't live,"

"Well if you're going to die, could you do it somewhere else? I really don't feel like lugging your corpse around." Jace answered, leaning against the door, dripping sarcasm. Magnus threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Oh for goodness-," He shoved past the shadowhunter and ran to the elevator before Jace could even bat a snarky eye. He pressed the call button, no, he jammed the call button, and then the elevator doors finally opened.

"Magnus?" Blue eyes looked him over, checking for injuries. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't talking to me? Is something-," Before Alec could even finish his sentence, Magnus grabbed his shirt and yanked Alec into himself, kissing him so hard he was sure they would both bruise. Jace made a disgusted sound and Magnus waved his hand, shooting blue sparks at him and causing him to freeze in place. Magnus just continued layering kisses on Alec. Finally, Alec pushed him away.

"WHAT THE HELL MAGNUS?! One moment you're breaking up with me the next you're rushing up here and grabbing me and-,"

"Alexander I can't live without you. Please don't make me live without you another second." Alec looked as if someone had told him giant pink rabbits were falling from the sky.

"Make you . . . YOU broke up with ME, Magnus."

"We were both wrong, we can work it out. Just please . . ." Alec looked him over once again.

"What happened?" He asked, finally.

"It's not what happened. . . it's what is going to happen."

"What do you-,"

"Never mind just kiss me again I can't breathe!"

"That doesn't even-," Magnus launched himself at Alec and was kissing him again. Finally, Alec's wonderful arms came up to hold him and stroke his back as Magnus fell apart in his arms, crying against his shoulder and shuddering, falling into Alec. Alec stopped asking questions, he just held onto Magnus as he broke down, giving him strength. After what seemed like an eternity, and the sun had gone down, and they were both sitting on the floor against one of the cathedral walls, Alec whispered,

"You really ought to unfreeze Jace now." Magnus just laughed and sniffled and waved a hand, and the golden haired shadowhunter fell on his face before his precious reflexes could stop him. He yowled in pain like a damaged cat.

"Serves you right for ruining a moment." Magnus told him, nastily. Jace stood up and looked like he would say more, but Magnus just allowed a bit of blue flame to show around his finger tips and Jace decided it would be best to get back in the elevator and go back upstairs.

"Are you going to tell me what this whole thing was about?" Alec asked him, kissing his forehead sweetly. Magnus teetered on the edge of a decision. Tell Alec about his imminent death, or allow him to live out the short remainder of his life how he naturally would.

"I just . . . I missed you." He finally decided. He saw in Alec's eyes that he knew he was lying, he saw that Alec told himself he would ask about this later, later when Magnus was able to breathe again without shaking all over. For now he would just kiss his boyfriend until he felt better, and not for the first time, Magnus was grateful of Alec's silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Because the fortune teller symbolizes me, I decided to revamp her description, plus it kind of works with the story. So enjoy my OC, that is myself. God how selfish is that? Writing yourself into your own work. I'm disturbing. Hello y'all. Enjoy me. And more of my predictions.**

**Chapter Two: **

The next day, Magnus made his way to the little shop again. He was walking up the stairs to knock on the door and a girl came out, she couldn't have been older than twenty, she had on high rise jeans and an old, worn evanessence shirt, she had dark brown hair that tumbled around her in loose waves and thick eyebrows over large grreenish brown eyes. Magnus looked at her confused.

"Is the fortune teller . . ." He let his sentence dangle off into nowhere as the girl bit her lip and raised her hand to brush back her bangs from her face. A small black tattoo winked at him from her wrist, but that wasn't what caught his eye. Her bracelets. They were the same bracelets that had been worn on the wrist of the fortune teller yesterday. Magnus grabbed her wrist and she yelped, he inspected the bracelets closer, finally putting two and two together.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." he told her, his voice deadly. She leveled a stare at him and smiled with her small rose colored lips.

"I figured you would be back, but I didn't know it would be so soon Magnus Bane." She sighed, jerked her wrist from his grasp with surprising force, and turned back to unlock the door again, leading him into a room. It was not the room he had seen yesterday, it was a small humble living room with a few plants nestled in the window sill and a few paintings adorning the walls. Large watercolors tacked up amidst the lazy acrylic swirls. Sunlight streamed in and the entire place smelled pleasantly of tea. A cat jumped out and rubbed against her.

"Honestly Gatsby I was gone for two seconds." She nudged him away with her foot and mumbled at him "incorrigible cat." The fluffy animal nipped at her ankle and then scattered away. "Please, sit down." She motioned to the light yellow couch. Magnus looked around in awe. It must have been glamor yesterday. A glamor so strong he couldn't see through it.

"How did you . . ." She winked.

"A bit of magic, a bit of smoke in the air. A bit of glamor and the whole place is a gypsy hide out."

"And you're an old crazy lady."

"And I'm an old crazy lady."

"So what are you then? A warlock? A witch?" She smiled crookedly at him, her thick eyebrows raising tauntingly.

"I am a reader."

"A reader of what?"

"Books of course. And books tell the future."

"What books are you reading that are able to do that?!" He demanded, thinking of all the spell books he knew, none of them could project such a thing.

"Why, the one with you in it of course."

"Stop playing games. Tell me the truth!" Magnus was getting annoyed, he could feel a a bit of blue sparks zing on his fingertips where he itched to shoot the young girl with them until she gave him answers. "If you know anything about me, you know while I may look cute and cuddly-,"

"That you would never actually hurt me unless I was hurting someone you loved." She finished, glancing at him knowingly.

"That's not true I'd-,"

"I'm not hurting them, you, or anyone else. I simply showed you what would happen." She played with the ends of her hair, pulling a long strand in between her fingers and inspecting it. "You have no real reason to hurt me, being annoyed is not a reason Magnus Bane hurts people, otherwise you would not be nearly as old as you are."

"How do you know so much about me?" She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"I told you, I read. And you are one of my favorite characters darlin'." He noticed for the first time she had a slight southern twang to her speech.

"Will you at least give me your name?"

"No." She answered, smiling, "Enough about me. Let's talk about you. We know Alec is going to die-,"

"I can stop that!" Magnus said, his entire body going tense.

"No." She shook her head sadly, "you can't." She reached out and put a soft hand over his own. "I'm sorry Magnus, but there is nothing you can do except cherish what time you have left."

"Do you know everything that is going to happen?" He asked, oddly comforted by her soothing voice and the energy radiating from her contact on his skin.

"Only the major plot."

"Which is?" He asked, sitting back in the cushions, withdrawing his hand from under hers and crossing his arms over his chest. She sighed,

"I really shouldn't be telling you-,"

"Tell me." She looked back at him.

"Nothing you can do will stop anything that will happen. But I like you, so I am going to tell you what I know."

"Okay . . ." Magnus said, waiting for her to go on.

"You and the shadowhunters will defeat Sebastian, but it will come at great cost. He will create dark Nephlim and you will defeat most of them too."

"Most-,"

"Hush, i'm still talking." Magnus let his mouth dropped open in response to her audacity. "Jace Herondale will fall in the fight, along with Alec. Plenty others will fall as well, but those are the two main characters to die."

"Jace-!"

"Still not done love." She told him, holding up a finger. "Clary will go on to study, and become a prestigous shadowhunter, eventually the head of the New York institute. Isabelle will grieve deeply, as only Isabelle can for her fallen brothers, she will move far away, fall in love, and leave the world of shadows forever, eventually she will get stripped of her marks because Simon will follow her. In the fight Simon will take out whomever remains to challenge him from the vampires, but that comes at a great cost to him. It comes between saving Clary or Isabelle, and he chooses Isabelle, which causes Jace to choose Clary, which causes Jace to die. Clary never forgives him, hence him easily running away with Isabelle, even though it means abandoning his new found vampire clan."

"This is all so much . . ."

"I know. It's too much, I shouldn't have told you, and I won't tell you any more."

"There's nothing I can do? Nothing at all?"

"I've already told you, cherish the time you have left. And not just with Alec. This," She waved her hand around, "This is a breath in the air, he still before the storm. This is the last time things will be as they are. Jace and Alec and Izzy and innocent little Clary, and poor humanity clinging Simon, they won't be the same." She leaned forward. "I know you put out a lot of crap about not caring about the others, but we both know that's not true." Magnus opened his mouth to interject, but she went on, "You care for them just as much. I know for a fact that you will cry over Jace. Maybe not as much as you cry over Alec, but still. I know there will be days, lonely, awful days where you will wish Izzy could come in and brighten up a room with her smile, or that Simon will be around to amaze you with his stunningly young wisdom. I know you will stand with Clary, much like you stood with another, at the funeral of the one she loved. I know you will reach out and grab her hand-,"

"STOP. Stop please, I don't want to know anymore . . ." Magnus almost cried, being crushed with the weight of the world.

"My point is, you need to cherish your time. And so do they." Magnus felt weak with pain.

"What do I do? I can't . . . I can't lose him." Magnus whimpered. She looked at him with sad eyes again, the look that some would describe as pity, and pity normally annoyed Magnus, but from this girl, it was more like empathy.

"You do what you have always done, you survive it."

"I don't think I can. . ." she smiled.

"You'd be surprised love." The girl reached up now and twisted a small silver circle that was inscribed with something too small for him to make out, it hung on a chain around her neck. Magnus hadn't noticed it before. She had a lot of odd habits it seemed, like Jace, had to be touching something or playing with her hands at all times. She stood up now, dropping the circle. "I'm sorry, but I think it is time for you to go." She told him. "I wish I could stay and talk with you all day. You really are one of my favorite characters. You and Jem."

"Jem? James Carstairs? You knew him?!"

"I know all of you." She said, pulling her hair around to one side and walking him towards the door. She was rather short, but when they got there, she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed Magnus's cheek. "Good luck Magnus. I will be praying for you."

"Praying?"

"I don't pray for many people, but you will be in my prayers Magnus." She gripped his arm tight and looked up at him earnestly. Magnus wasn't sure how he felt about prayers, being that his father was a demon and all, but something about the sentiment touched him.

"Thank you." He whispered, emotion stealing his voice. She opened the door and waved him through it, and then closed it behind him. Magnus stared at it like it was a giant mystery. Who was this girl, and how did she know all of this? How did she know all of them? And could any of what she said be true? He sighed and slipped off down the street, hands in his pockets, and head down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is the last chapter of Predictions! Thanks for all of you that read it, and reviewed it, your support means the world to me! Don't forget to leave a review darlings! And holy crap the next book is coming out in 9 days! I am THRILLED.**

**Chapter Three**

The time went by too quickly. Magnus and Alec spent it together. Alec asked a few times what had happened, seeing a great sadness in Magnus's eyes and knowing he wasn't the same. Something had in fact happened and Magnus refused to tell him what it was. Magnus tried to go on like everything was normal, but he knew he wasn't fooling Alec. They would wake up in the morning and Alec would start to go, pulling on his black tee shirt and Magnus would reach out and grab his wrist, begging him with his eyes.

"Don't go. Stay with me." Alec would reluctantly climb into bed and hold Magnus for hours. They went on more dates, Magnus took him to the park to have a picnic, and Alec found him staring off into the distance in silence. Magnus even hosted two dinner parties and invited everyone, Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, Mia, Jordan. They all sat around the large round table and laughed and played card games afterward. Magnus was still sad. Finally, Alec couldn't take it anymore.

"MAGNUS!" He shouted for the fifth time, finally breaking Magnus's trance. "Magnus what is going on?! You've been a mess since you came back to me. What is happening?" Alec knelt down in front of Magnus, tears in his eyes, placing his hands on Magnus's knees. "Talk to me Magnus. Let me help you."

"There is nothing you can do Alec. Nothing anyone can do." Magnus whispered, choking on tears. He reached down and put a and to Alec's cheek.

"What is it?" Magnus shook his head.

"I shouldn't tell you."

"I have to help you. I can't . . . I can't watch you go through whatever this is alone."

"You're going to die." Magnus said, the words finally spilling from his mouth. "You're going to die and I'm going to be all alone and everything will change. Everything always changes, and there is nothing I can do about it."

"Oh love. We've always known I would die someday . . ."

"You're going to die soon, Alec." Magnus told him, his cat eyes glinting.

"How do you know?!"

"A fortune teller showed it to me." Magnus explained, Alec fixed him with a stare.

"We all know fortune tellers aren't really a reliable source of information Magnus." Magnus knelt in front of Alec now, slipping off the bed and gripping at Alec's shoulders desperately.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. SHE DIDN'T TELL ME, SHE DIDN'T FLIP OVER A CARD, SHE PUT ME THERE. SHE PUT ME IN THE MOMENT YOU DIE, I SAW IT, I FELT IT . . . I HELD YOU IN MY ARMS ALEC!" Alec was breathless.

"How . . . how is that possible?"

"I don't know! but it happened! I can't . . . I can't lose you." Alec leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Magnus's lips.

"I'm so sorry Magnus. I'm so so sorry. Is there anything we can do?"

"Nothing." Magnus started to cry again, falling into Alec's strong, protecting arms. Alec stroked his hair and whispered soothing words in a scene that was becoming all too familiar.

"It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay."

"I-I'll never be okay without . . .without you." Magnus sobbed. For some reason Alec's own death didn't concern him. He had spent a lot of time thinking about the fact that he would die. The only thing he was worried about was Magnus. And Izzy. And Jace, and his parents. Magnus decided it would be best not to tell Alec the rest of what the fortune teller had told him. He shouldn't have to grieve for someone he wouldn't be around to miss.

The days passed by faster, trouble started to blossom all around them like a deadly flower, gagging them with it's poisonous fragrance. Alec now clung just as tightly to Magnus as Magnus did to him. They became nearly inseparable, except for one night. One night for Izzy. Alec took her out, let her go crazy with his money, shopping. He laughed and glared as she tried on outfits and went sputtering about in her crazy, Izzy way. Then, at the end of the night as they walked back to the institute hand in hand, he told her,

"Izzy I will always love you."

"Duh. I am your sister after all."

"No Izzy, I'm serious. I could be saddled with anyone for a sister, but I got stuck with you." He bumped her with his shoulder. "And I couldn't be happier. You are strong, and brave, so brave, much more brave than I could ever be."

"Alec what is this-,"

"You are what keeps me going, Iz." He told her, pulling on a lock of her hair affectionately. "I am so glad to have gotten to know you." Isabelle had tears in her eyes, she bit her lip.

"What is going on? You are being way too nice." Alec smiled sadly in response.

"I just love you Iz. Never forget that okay?" They had stopped at the institute doors, and she hugged him and he placed a kiss on her head and watched her go inside, before turning and heading for Magnus's.

It happened. The battle happened. There was a hole torn in the world. Everything the fortune teller predicted came true. Magnus sat in darkness and silence for days, weeks maybe, he didn't know. Time passed so differently now when it wasn't measured in kisses. One day he found himself walking down a street, with no idea how he had gotten there, only knowing he needed to get to somewhere else. He found himself standing in front of her door again. He went up and knocked, there was no answer. Finally he used his magic to pick the lock, and opened the door. The walls of the apartment were white washed, devoid of everything. The furniture was all gone, and there was no trace that the crazy girl with the long brown hair had ever lived there. Magnus fell to his knees, as empty on the inside as the apartment now was.

"If this is a glamor. . ." But no. He knew this time it was no trick, he could feel it. The space was truly empty, she was truly gone, just like so many others, swept away on a breeze. Magnus was left alone, in the barren wasteland.


End file.
